Trust Me
by faultyandroid
Summary: This summer is going to be an amazing summer for Roxas, right after he finishes summer school. During school, he meets an orange-haired teen who doesn't seem to get the concept of friendship. Feeling as if it was destiny for them to meet, Roxas is determined to help him understand. Will he succeed? Roxas x Neku. The final chapter, Chapter 5, just posted! Please read and review :)
1. Friends?

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 1: Friends?**

The first day of summer vacation is finally here. No more getting up early in the morning, no more listening to teachers rabble on about stuff, no more homework, tests, quizzes, exams, nothing! Now everyone could sleep in until 1:00 PM, or go out and party all night, not having to worry about the next day. The sun shined bright and the weather was beautiful. Twilight Town sparkled and glowed, and everything was perfect. This summer was going to be _the _summer.

"Agh!" I gasped, turning around to hit the alarm clock next to me. It read "9:00 AM."

"Roxas!" A voice called from outside my room. "Time to get up! You can't be late for your first day of summer school!"

"Okay Mom!" I yelled back. I pulled himself out of bed, and began to get ready. Unfortunately, I had failed my chemistry class in the last semester of my freshman year, which is the reason why I have to go to summer school. I'm not good at science, I don't understand the concept of it or why we learned about it. And apparently, not many other people did either, because a lot of kids happened to fail that class as well. During the summer school course, we had to go to their classes for 4 hours a day, for 2 weeks. This makes up for the credit I lost.

_Ugh, this is so dumb, _I thought to myself, _why do we even have to take science? _I hurried and brushed my teeth, putting my shoes on and running down to the car where my mom was waiting. I gazed at the beauty and serenity of the town and all its nature. _Too bad I can't be out enjoying it,_ I thought.

Upon arriving at Eventide High School, I slowly walked in, waving goodbye to my mom. I made my way through the halls and found the science wing. My classroom was right around the corner, and the sign read "Chemistry: Room 164." I sighed heavily and opened the door, seeing about 10 or 15 kids with their heads on their desks. I walked to the back of the classroom and took my seat, resting my elbow on the table, and my head on my hand. I could already tell this was going to be the longest 2 weeks of my life.

"Hello class," the teacher spoke loudly, "welcome to the summer school chemistry course. I am Professor Vexen, I will be your teacher throughout the next 2 weeks. Now, let's go over some basic rules..." Me and my fellow students sat their for 2 hours listening to their professor drag on and on about rules and lab safety basics. Finally, someone spoke up.

"Uh, Professor," the kid began, "I'd love to here more about the oh-so wonderful world of lab safety, but can we skip to the part where we go to lunch?" Everyone in the class started cracking up, while Professor Vexen reddened with anger and embarrassment. I couldn't seem to control my giggling, even though I was trying to keep it muted. I looked at the teen with curious eyes, and caught myself actually in a gaze. This guy, seemed to have so much style. His hair was spiky and fire orange in color. His outfit was made up of a purple, high-collar, sleeveless shirt, with white shorts and purple shoes. Also, he wore purple headphones on his head. He just seemed like a really cool, laid-back person. I even thought he was kind of cute... _Wait a minute, _I mentally slapped myself, _did I just think that? _I shook my head to try to rid myself of the thought. However, it kept appearing in my mind. After the laughter died down, the professor broke the awkward silence that followed.

"I did not ask for your sarcasm, Mister..." He looked down at his roster. "Mister Sakuraba."

"It's Neku, thanks." Neku replied. Professor Vexen simply rolled his eyes. _Neku... So that's his name._

"Fine," he sighed, "dismissed for lunch. You all have one hour. Be back here on time." He waved his hand, and everyone got up and left for the cafeteria.

I got my lunch, a hamburger with some fries and an orange juice. I looked around to see where I could sit, though I was really thinking about sitting alone. None of my friends were in summer school, but I did recognize a few faces. Turning my head, I noticed the orange-haired boy sitting alone at a table. Even though I didn't know him, I decided to just be friendly and sit with him. When I sat, Neku looked up with much confusion, cocking an eyebrow.

"Umm..." He uttered. "Can I help you?"

"With what?" I smiled. Neku didn't change his expression. An odd silence followed.

"That was really funny what you said to the teacher earlier." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. So, is there any specific reason why you sat here?" Neku asked, seeming a bit irritated.

"No," I replied, "I don't really know anybody else."

"You don't know me either, we've never met." Neku responded.

I let out a small sigh, wondering if sitting here was really a good idea. "Well, there's a first time for everything. I'm Roxas." I extended my hand, though it was disregarded.

"Neku." He mumbled. I pulled my hand back and continued to eat his food.

"Um.. do you like mu-"

"Look," Neku interrupted, "sorry, but I'd rather be alone." He got up from the table, and walked away. I sighed with disappointment. All I wanted to do was try to be friendly, but obviously it didn't work out in my favor. _So much for being friends, _I thought.

It had been an hour, and everyone returned to the classroom and took their previous seats. I couldn't help but stare at Neku, wondering why he seemed so antisocial. Maybe some people just aren't "people people."

"Okay class," Professor Vexen raised his voice, "I will now assign you each a lab partner. We will have one lab once a day, during the last hour of class. Now to begin... Riku, your partner is Sora." A high five echoed through the class. "Larxene, you'll be partners with Naminé." There was a simultaneous 'ugh.' "Roxas and Neku, you're partners." Silence. I was kind of surprised, due to the fact that the kid that I was trying to be friends with is now my lab partner. _Almost like it was meant to be_. Professor Vexen finished off the names of the partners, telling us to go talk to our partners about tomorrow's lab. Everyone seemed either really happy or really pissed about the pairing. Neku didn't seem to really care, but really he didn't seem to care about anything. Very nonchalant. I walked over to his seat, and sat down next to him.

"I guess we're lab partners now." I said softly, doubting he would even reply.

"Yeah." He muttered. Well, at least I got _some _type of reply, a one-word reply.

I really didn't know how to talk to this guy. I felt like any conversation I tried to start would be a failed attempt. "So what grade are you in?" I asked.

"Gonna be a sophomore." He replied.

"So will I." I looked at the clock, which read "2:00 PM." The professor yelled 'dismissed.' "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to face him, and he looked at me. His blue eyes looked so perfect. _Wait, did I just think that?_ I shook my head.

"Yeah, see ya." He said. I collected my things and left the room, but I couldn't stop thinking about those blue eyes. Am I really thinking about him like this? I barely know him, but I couldn't help it. Something about him was just, special.

I had to walk home from summer school, because my mom worked until 5. She could take me to school on her way to work, but she wasn't able to pick me up. I didn't mind, though, I liked to enjoy the weather outside. I felt my stomach growl, and I had a craving for sea-salt ice cream. I decided to walk to the market district, where the ice cream stand was, along with all the other stores and food kiosks.

I walked up to the counter and ordered my ice cream. I took it from the nice lady and gave her the money. I smiled and told her to keep the change, receiving a kind smile back, then making my way to the tables around the district. I relaxed in the chair, taking in all the summer beauty. I felt so nice to just sit outside and relax. Especially after listening to a teacher rabble on forever about science. I finished my frozen delectable, and leaned back in the chair to just unwind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a someone in a purple shirt run into an alleyway. It kind of looked like... No it couldn't be. Could it?

I ran over to the alley to see who was there. Just as I thought, I saw Neku sitting against the wall, leaning his head back. Why was he just sitting in an alley like this?

"Neku? Is that you?" I walked over to him. He looked up at me and gave me a scowl.

"What do you want?" He mumbled. He quickly turned his head away as I kneeled down in front of him.

"I saw you run back here and..." I then noticed the multiple cuts and bruises on his arms and legs, also realizing he had a blackened left eye. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing, it's none of your business. So how about you just leave?" He refused to meet my gaze.

"Well," I began, "I could take you home. I don't think you should just stay here. Those cuts look like they need treated and-"

"Just leave!" Neku yelled. "I don't need you to take me anywhere! Just go!"

I was conflicted at this point. I didn't want to leave him here, but it was apparent that he didn't want me there. Leaving did seem like the best option though. "Look, you don't have to be a jerk about it. If you want me to leave that bad, then fine. But," I put my hand on his shoulder, "if you ever feel like talking about what's making you like this, or why you're covered in bruises head to toe, talk to me during school. I know we don't really know each other that well, but you can trust me. I'm here if you need someone." Before I stood up to walk away, I caught his eyes meeting with mine. Those blue eyes sparkled, but quickly looked the other direction. Standing up, I turned around and walked away from the boy, heading home. I couldn't help but wonder why he looked so beat up, or why he was hiding in an alleyway... I mean, I know I barely know him, but for some reason, he just seemed lonely. Like he needed someone to be there for him, just to be his friend. And I am willing to be that friend.

The next morning in class, we were learning about combining molecules and atoms to create bigger molecules. I was totally confused the entire time, not having a clue what he was saying. I took all the notes, and I was paying attention, but I still didn't get it. The 2 hours went by pretty quick, and we were dismissed to lunch. I sat by myself, though Neku and I shared a quick glance every now and then. I remembered yesterday evening, seeing him in so much distress. I hoped he remembered my words.

After lunch was over, we headed back to class, and started preparing for the lab. We are supposed to be mixing some acids together to make different types of acids. I walked over to Neku, and brought him a pair of safety goggles.

"Thanks." He said, putting them on. I put mine on, adjusting them so they weren't pushing my eyes into the back of my head.

I turned my attention towards him. "You know, I have absolutely no idea what's going on, so I hope you know what you're doing." He smirked and started to chuckle a bit. That's the closest thing to a smile I've ever seen him make.

"It's a good thing I do, then." He replied. He lit the bunsen burner and began boiling water. He added the HCL (Hydrochloric Acid) into the water, causing it to boil a bit, but not much. I watched closely, trying to get the concept of what was going on. However, Professor Vexen did say that this is a "starter lab," meaning nothing is really going to happen. We were just making diluted HCL. About 5 minutes before class ended, we started to clean up the area. I wiped down the counter while Neku put away the equipment. The professor yelled 'dismissed,' and we all left the class. I turned to wave at my lab partner, and he gave a slight wave back as I walked down the hall.

I began to make going to the ice cream stand a regular routine, seeing it as my reward for suffering through chemistry. Then afterward, I would take the long way home, walking over the bridge and past the riverbed. As I was strolling along over the bridge, I saw a figure standing on the rocks by the river, skipping little stones across the water. I've always wanted to learn how to do that. My mom tried to teach me when I was little, but I could never get it. Realizing that it was my orange-haired 'acquaintance' (I would say friend, but, he isn't really all that accepting of friendship.), I jumped down the rocks, watching in amazement as he skipped the stones across the river, they skipped at least 5 or 6 times.

"You're kind of good at that, huh?" I said, causing him to turn his head over his shoulder.

"I guess." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You hang out here often?" I asked.

"Sometimes." Neku replied. I guess we're back to the one word answers again.. There was a sudden voice coming from on top of the rocks.

"Well well boys, look who it is!" The voice echoed. "Little ol' Neku. Ready for round two?" Round two? What does that mean? I glanced over at Neku, who was slowly stepping back as the guys started walking towards him. He was holding his eye, and then it hit me. That's why he had all those cuts and bruises, because these guys must have jumped him. I began to recognize them as they got closer, it was Dilan and his little crew. Braig, Aeleus, Rolud, and Isa. The 'jocks' of Eventide High. They were so well liked for their athletic ability and looks, but on the inside they were complete assholes. Dilan pushed Neku's shoulder and I quickly stood up and ran in front of him. The guys all raised their eyebrows and started laughing. I didn't care, even if Neku and I weren't close friends, I damn sure wasn't going to let them jump him, it isn't right. I'm not the strongest person in the world, but I'm no weakling either.

"Leave him alone, Dilan." I said firmly. He rolled his eyes and continued to laugh, then pushing me out of the way. I quickly pushed him from in front of Neku, watching his body collide with the ground. Braig tried to punch me, but I dipped under his fist and came back up with an uppercut, sending him flying backwards onto the rocks. Aeleus followed, grabbing me from behind. I clutched his shoulders and back-flipped behind him, proceeding to kick him forward into the riverbed. I turned to see that Rolud was charging me, so I went low and swept his feet from under him, launching him forward. I quickly turned my head to Isa, waiting for him to make his move. It was almost like a stare-off. I stepped forward, acting as if I was going on the offensive, and his face turned to fear, running the opposite direction. I simply smirked. I could see with my peripheral vision Neku's facial expression change from scared to shocked. I scowled at Dilan, still on the ground. "Don't push me. Now leave."

"Whatever." He said as he stood up. "Just wait until round three." He signaled his friends and they all walked off, seeming to keep their distance from me. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I faced Neku, who's expression still hadn't changed.

"You okay?" I asked, a slight grin on my lips.

"Y-Yeah, but... How did you...?" He looked down to the rocks below. I leaned down to try to meet his eyes again.

"I used to have problems with them all the time in middle school," I spoke, "I had to learn how to defend myself at some point." He looked back up at me, his eyes glowing blue like the waters behind him.

"Oh." He breathed out.

"Well, it's getting kind of late. Want me to walk you home?" I questioned.

"No, I'm okay." Neku replied. I nodded and began to walk away, when I felt someone grab my arm. "Roxas wait..."

"Hmm?" I hummed. I turned around towards him, seeing his eyes half open, and his cheeks blushing. He was actually blushing, I was really taken back.

"Thanks.. for helping me." He mumbled. He tried to hide his face in that high collar of his, but it wasn't too hard to notice the blushing.

A small smile appeared on my face. "Anything for a friend." I daringly replied. I did it on purpose, just to see his reaction. His face lit up.

"But.." He said. "Why are you being so nice? We're only lab partners..." It was like he didn't understand what a friend was, or how friendship worked. In all honesty, it was really sad..

"Well, if we're partners, why can't we be friends, too?" I responded. Neku's eyes looked up at mine once again, the sunset making them sparkle like never before. I just smiled, I had to. I waved goodbye and walked home, nonstop thinking about how lit up his face was, like no one had ever treated him so nicely before. I don't care if we're not that close. Be that as it may, something about him was special, really special, to me. It felt as if we were meant to be friends, like we were destined to meet. Maybe, we were even destined to be something more... I mentally slapped myself. I was letting my feelings get the best of me, again. _Calm down, Roxas. Just give it some time..._

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Opening Up

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 2: Opening Up**

I woke up suddenly as I heard a ruler smack against my desk.

"WHAT!" I yelled, not knowing that it was my teacher who had done so.

He looked angry. "Would you like to join the land of the conscious, Roxas?" He retorted. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head, trying to wake myself up. I looked around to see everyone snickering, including Neku. I really didn't understand what was so funny. The class was boring me to sleep. However, I counted myself lucky, because it was just about to be time for lunch. When the class was dismissed, I quickly made my way to the cafeteria. Last time, they ran out of hamburgers, and I was one of two that didn't get one. But, they seemed to have 'run out' of them once again, so I had to get a pizza. I started complaining in line. How do you just run out of food? I mean, how in the name of Kingdom Hearts do you run out of hamburgers? I don't understand. Please, someone explain it to me.

I sat down at a table, alone, as usual. I started eating my pizza (Dammit I'm so pissed about this, I wanted a damn hamburger.), when I felt a presence next to me. I turned to see my purple-suited friend, taking a seat next to me. I was kind of surprised, usually he wanted to sit alone. Why did he sit with me this time? He extended his hand, which was holding a hamburger. _Aww, _I thought.

"What's this for?" I asked, grinning a little.

"I heard you complaining in line." We shared a laugh.

"But don't you need to eat?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. Neku shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really hungry," he replied, "here, take it." I obeyed, putting the burger on my tray. We sat in silence for a minute. I continued to eat my food.

"So do you like music?" I pointed to the headphones.

"Yeah. Do you?" He answered. I nodded my head.

"Who doesn't?" I laughed, getting a small giggle in return. "You seem like a hip hop or techno type of guy."

"Wow, you're good." He smirked. I shrugged my shoulders. I'm psychic, y'know?

Then I got an idea. "What are you doing after school?" I asked. I thought a fun time might help him open up a bit.

"Nothing." He looked at me and lifted his eyebrow. "Why?"

"You should walk with me to the ice cream stand! I always go there after school." Neku gave me a startled look, and I could tell he was blushing a bit, though I played it off as if I couldn't.

"O-Okay." He stuttered. I nodded excitedly in agreement, when I looked at the time and realized it was time to go back to class. We were mixing more acids today, I think sulfuric acid to be specific. Neku and I walked to class together, grabbing our equipment and safety goggles. Professor Vexen made us wear lab coats, since we were handling more dangerous chemicals. This time, I lit the bunsen burner and started boiling the water. When the time came, Neku picked up the water and moved it to pour into the acid, which was one thing I learned you should never do.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, wondering if he was really going to pour the water into the acid.

"Just watch," he started to pour the water in the acid beaker, "stand back." When the mixture started to boil, we stood back and watched as the beaker exploded. Glass went all over the floor, along with the heated mixture. Luckily, we had lab coats on, so we didn't get it on our skin or clothes. Professor Vexen sighed, grabbing towels and a broom to clean up the mess. Neku and I could not stop laughing. Seeing him laugh really brightened my day, since I've never even seen him smile much. Due to the 'accident', the professor dismissed class early. I grabbed my things, then grabbed Neku's hand and pulled him out of the school to go get ice cream.

"You don't have to hold my hand, y'know." He said when we were halfway there. I had forgotten I was even holding it. I let go, smiling and blushing as I scratched the back of my head. But then I wondered, why would he just now say something when we've been walking for almost 20 minutes now? Maybe he forgot, too...

We arrived at the ice cream stand, and I bought 2 ice creams: one for me, one for Neku. I handed it to him, and he bit into it with caution. He jumped, which startled me.

"What?" I asked.

He held his hand over his mouth. "It's cold on my teeth." I burst into uncontrollable laughter, nearly dropping my ice cream. "It's not funny!" Neku exclaimed, his cheeks turning red.

"Neku, you don't bite into it, you lick it! And it's ice cream, it's _supposed _to be cold!" I laughed.

"Well I didn't know!" He said, a slight smile on his face. "I've never had this before!" I looked at him in complete awe.

"You've... never had sea-salt ice cream?" I questioned, never in my life have I heard of someone not having sea-salt ice cream before. I swear, it's unheard of in this town. He shook his head. "Wow... that's crazy!" I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the clock tower.

"Where are we going?" He shouted as I dragged him along the streets.

"I'm gonna show you this cool hangout spot I found a while back!" I yelled back. Me and my friend Axel found me this spot some time ago, it has the prettiest view of the town. I pulled Neku up the stairs, all the way to the very top of the clock tower. I took him to the other side, where the sun would set and where you could see the waters sparkle in the distance. You could see the whole residential district from here, too. I realized I was still holding his hand, and I began to blush, quickly letting go and sitting on the edge of the balcony.

"Isn't it amazing?" I asked, gesturing to all the scenes below us.

Neku seemed shocked, I guess the view really got to him. "Yeah... Yeah it is." He said softly. He walked over and sat on the edge next to me, dangling his legs over it. There was a few minutes of silence and quick glances. I tapped him on the arm and pointed downward.

"I can see my house from here," I chuckled a bit to myself, "it seems so small. Where's yours?"

Neku looked down. "Umm.. I don't really have a house.." I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. I could see the hurt expression he had on his face.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Well..." He didn't finish the sentence, it looked like he was trying to find a way to say it.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine." I told him. He shook his head.

"No, no it's not that." He mumbled. "It's just that... I.. I kind of l-live in an orphanage.." My heart felt heavy when I processed his words. I can't imagine not having my mom in my life, I couldn't possibly even _try _to imagine what he felt.

"Aww.. I'm sorry." I was almost speechless. I didn't really know what to say. "How long have you been there?"

"Since I was 6.. So almost 10 years." Neku said. My eyes widened. 10 years in an orphanage sounds so hard... I felt bad for him.

"Do you mind me asking what happened to your parents?" I asked cautiously. I didn't know if the question was really appropriate, but I was curious. I saw a few tears roll down his cheek, and I immediately stopped myself. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable with it."

"No, it's okay." He sniffled, wiping away the tears. "The orphanage said that my parents we're going on a vacation.. But I didn't realize that the vacation was permanent. I've been there ever since." He laughed to himself, which seemed awfully inappropriate for this topic of conversation. "Y'know, you're the first person I've ever told that to."

"Everyone has to open up to somebody." I smiled. This poor kid.. His parents just up and left him, no notice at all. The saddest part is that he was already 6 years old. That's 6 years of bonding and building relationships all down the drain. How cruel can you possibly be? I put my hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head to face me. Our eyes locked, and I could see the hurt in his. I wanted to cry myself. "Well," I started, "they're definitely missing out." I could see his cheeks turning red, even with the sunset shining on them. Realizing that the sun actually was going down, I stood up and stepped down from the edge of the balcony. He turned around and looked with curiosity. "C'mon, I'll walk you back." I gestured for him to walk with me as he got up from the edge.

By the time we got to the orphanage, the sun was set. It was dark outside, other than the streetlights lighting the way. I walked him to the door, facing the orange-haired teen. He looked really cute under all these lights, _wait_... I tried to mentally slap myself, but I couldn't. I really did think he was cute, and I was ready to accept that.

"You sure you'll be okay walking home?" Neku asked me.

"I'll be fine." I responded with a smile. I waved goodbye and turned to walk down the steps, but I felt Neku catch my hand. I turned around and he quickly let go, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I just wanted to say thank you for today." I saw a small smile creep onto his lips, next to his blushing cheeks. "I haven't hung out with someone in awhile. I had fun, really." I smiled back at him, nodding my head.

"I'm glad. I had fun, too. We should do this everyday." I started to walk away, but he got my attention once more.

"Wait..." Neku muttered. "I have to know. Why are you being so kind to me? We've only known each other for a few days.." I chuckled a bit walking back up to him.

"Because," I began, "you seemed lonely. Like you needed a friend, and I want to be that friend. When I saw you with all those bruises, and when those jerks tried to jump you again, I knew you were going to need someone to be there for you. So, here I am." His eyes lit up, and I could see the small grin from behind that collar. "Not to mention, I'm just a kind person, even when I'm pissed." That made him laugh, and his laugh was contagious. We kept giggling for a few seconds, then finally stopped to catch our breath. I felt a sudden embrace, looking down to see Neku wrapping his arms around me. I blushed and hugged him back, trying to comfort him. I'm just happy he found someone he can confide in... Me.

"Thanks, Roxas." Neku mumbled into my shoulder. "That means.. a lot."

"Your welcome," I answered, "I'm here if you need me." We broke away from the hug and I ruffled his hair as I walked off of the porch. I turned around and waved goodbye, earning a smile and a wave in return. I wasn't even halfway down the block when I started to miss him. When he hugged me, my heart literally skipped 3 beats. I couldn't stop blushing, and my smile was out of control. Could I really have these feelings for him? I mean, all I really wanted was to keep him happy, especially after today. No wonder he seemed so antisocial, he probably felt like he was never wanted since his parents left him. But that's not true. I wanted him.

I walked into my house and right up to my room. I crawled into bed, turned out the lights, and looked out my window. I stared at all the stars in the sky, watching each of them individually shine. But yet, they all shined together. I thought of Neku, thinking about how independent he was when I first met him. All he needed was someone to be with him, to _be there _for him. The image of the sparkle in his eye soared through head, and I realized, since I've given him my kindness and attention, he's really starting to shine. And he's not shining alone, either.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Confessions

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

It had been over a week since I first took Neku out for ice cream. We've hung out everyday after that, and it seemed as though Neku was a lot more open about things. He looked happy, always smiling and laughing. Seeing him like that really lifted my spirits. It was the last day of summer school, and although I was really excited about it, I was also really nervous. I know what you're thinking, why be nervous about something like that? Well, last night before I went to bed, I started thinking about the rest of the summer. Since we're not in school anymore, would Neku still hang out with me? Would we even stay in contact over the summer...? I shook my head at the thought, just thinking about it made me sad.

Neku and I finished our lab early, because unlike most kids in the class, he seemed to actually understand everything that was going on. I was kind of jealous, to be honest. I wish I could be smart like that.

"How did you even fail this class during school?" I asked. "You seem to get everything pretty well."

"I never did my homework," Neku shrugged, "I guess it just added up. What's _your _excuse?" He started laughing and nudging me with his arm. All I could do was stick my tongue out.

"Science isn't my best subject, thank you." I smirked. It really was my worst subject. Math was no problem, English was easy, and history was simple. But give me a science problem and I'll be stuck on it for a week.

When class was dismissed, me and Neku headed to our usual spot on top of the clock tower with our sea-salt ice cream. You know, summer school really didn't turn out to be as bad as I thought. I didn't think I would make a friend while I was there, let alone have feelings for one..

"It's hard to believe that today was already the last day of summer school." I said, eating some of my ice cream.

"Yeah," Neku replied, "now we have the rest of the summer to do whatever we want." I couldn't help but smile to myself. _We. _I hope that really holds true. He cocked his eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He asked, beginning to chuckle himself.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "So what are you going to do for the rest of the summer?" I questioned. Neku gave me a confused look, as if I asked a stupid question, then smiled.

"Oh, y'know, probably just hang out with Dilan and his gang." He sarcastically answered. I didn't realize that he was trying to be sarcastic, and my face darkened with a scowl. He just started laughing, which confused the hell out of me. There was nothing funny about hanging out with those jackasses.

"I was just kidding, Roxas." Neku laughed, playfully shoving my arm. I sighed with relief and smiled. "I figure we could just hang out up here everyday like usual." He leaned himself against me, and I lit up at his words.

"I don't know if I can tolerate you that long..." I mumbled, but loud enough so he could hear. Neku turned his head away. I started laughing, I couldn't hold it in. "Only joking." I yelled, flinching as Neku turned around to slap me on the arm. "Uh, ow?!" I shouted. "Is someone going to be upset without me here?" I smirked.

Neku narrowed his eyes, thinking he could hide his smile and blushing under his collar. "Shut up." He uttered, crossing his arms. It was true though, I could tell. We had definitely gotten closer over the past 2 weeks. I mean, I'm already an open book. But Neku, he had warmed up to me more than I would have ever expected. He told me about everything in his life as an orphan. How mean the kids were, how bossy and rude the adult supervisors could be, and the uncomfortable living conditions. According to Neku, they were told they had to sleep on cots. Not even real beds. He kept telling me how much he really wanted to get out of there, but being a teenager already, most people didn't want to take him. They wanted little kids, babies, and toddlers. I got to thinking about the possibility of Neku living with me and my mom, I mean, we did have an extra room. Not to mention, I would be with him 24/7.

"Hey, that's not very nice." I chuckled. Neku stuck his tongue out at me. He might have looked older, but there was still a child in him somewhere, he always stuck his tongue out at me. It was too precious. I ruffled his hair and finished off the last of my ice cream. He kept trying to fix his hair, but I would mess it up every time he did.

"Will you quit?" He asked while trying not to laugh. He didn't bother trying to fix it again. He gasped and quickly pointed to the horizon. I looked in its general direction and saw the sun setting in the distance. The sky was a mixture of all different colors: red, yellow, orange, pink, even purple. It was a magnificent sight. I looked up at Neku, who always had the same expression on his face when the sun set. Pure amazement.

"I think you're right." I said, nodding my head.

"About what?" He responded, lifting his head to meet my eyes.

"About this," I smiled, "hanging out here. I could do this everyday."

Neku face lit up with joy, grinning from ear to ear. "Me too." He said.

"So how about this, we'll just meet here every afternoon." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Neku agreed. I got my answer, Neku wasn't going to stop hanging out with me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach, smiling randomly at myself, then looking up and smiling at Neku.

Then, without notice, he suddenly leaned in and kissed me. I was caught by surprise, however, I didn't pull away. I deepened the kiss, running my fingers through his hair. When he broke the kiss slowly, we simply smiled at each other. He was blushing, but I could swear I was blushing more. Liking someone is a beautiful thing, but loving someone is drop-dead gorgeous. I stood up and extended my hand to help him up. He took a hold of it, standing up, but not letting go. I smiled and pulled him down the clock tower steps. We stopped at an intersection, where we usually had to split directions. My mom didn't like that I was walking all the way to the orphanage and then back home by myself, especially at night. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. He looked amazing under the streetlights. His eyes sparkled and his skin glowed. And they were all mine.

"Did you know I'm a sucker for blue eyes?" I smirked. Neku rolled his eyes and giggled.

"Lucky me." He replied, cheeks as red as apples. "I'm a sucker for blonde hair."

"Well then I guess I have an advantage." I said, nuzzling my head into his neck. I lifted my head and saw he was still blushing. "Aww, how adorable. You blush a lot." I began caressing his face with my hand. Neku slapped my hand away and laughed.

"Hush. You do too." He responded, sticking his tongue out. I laughed and leaned in to kiss him on his forehead.

"Whatever you say." I mumbled. "Hey, why don't you come stay at my place tonight? It is summer after all."

"Oh, I don't know..." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Aww c'mon! Don't make me beg!" I laughed, but Neku was persistent. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. "Fine. Will you please, please, _please _come home with my tonight? Besides, I can't cuddle with myself.." I stuck my lip out, making somewhat of a puppy-dog face. He started laughing at me, but I continued to make the face until he said yes. "_Please?" _I mumbled.

Neku hugged me tightly, leaning towards my ear. "I'll go get my stuff and meet you at your house." He whispered. I nodded in agreement as he ran back to the orphanage.

"Wait!" I yelled. Neku stopped and turned around. "You know where I live, right?!"

"Yeah! Across the street from the sandlot! You showed me, remember?" He hollered back. I gave him a thumbs up and he proceeded, and I walked home.

I cleaned up my room as best I could to make it look 'presentable.' I told my mom that Neku was going to stay the night, and she didn't care, she only wanted to go to sleep So I went outside and sat on my porch until he arrived. It was 8:00 PM when I went outside... I waited until 11:00 PM for him to show up. He never came. Disappointed, I sulked back up to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I kept trying to come up with excuses on why he didn't show. Maybe he got lost? No, he knows where I live. The orphanage wouldn't let him come? Yeah right, Neku told me himself they don't care what he does, or even about him. I have to just face the facts, he must have not wanted to come. It's okay, I guess. I still get to meet with him tomorrow afternoon, just as we agreed. Hopefully he does show up, then. But what if he didn't? What if he doesn't want my company anymore? I would be crushed. Maybe Neku didn't want to change, maybe he just wanted to be alone. But, I don't want him to be alone. I want him to be with me...

_**7:30 PM: A few minutes after they split up...**_

Neku ran down the street to get to the orphanage, undoubtedly excited about spending the night with Roxas. He turned the corner, and stopped suddenly.

"Surprised to see us?" Dilan appeared from the shadows with his little crew. Neku stepped back, ready to run. He was absolutely terrified, but didn't want to show it. He _couldn't_ show it, his face was motionless from shock. He turned around to start running, but Aeleus grabbed his shoulder and threw him on the ground, hitting his shoulder on the concrete road. "It's time for round three. Is your little friend gonna come save you now?" Dilan laughed. Neku tried to stand up, only to collapse back to the surface after being kicked in the stomach by Rolud. Neku held his stomach in agony, tears rolling down his face. Braig lifted Neku up by his shirt, holding him up to Isa. Isa nodded, clenched his fist, and punched Neku across the face with much force, knocking his headphones clear off of his head.. Neku could feel himself going in and out of consciousness, finally closing his eyes and blacking out.

Dilan walked over to the headphones and stomped them into the ground, crushing them. "Tie him up and leave him at the mansion. He can rot there for all I care." The others obeyed, tying Neku up and carrying him away. Dilan laughed as he looked around to make sure there was no witnesses. "Let's see if that little punk gets the best of us now.."

At their mansion, they threw the orange-haired boy onto the ground, tying him to the gates surrounding the building. When he finally gained consciousness, he realized he was bound, struggling and fighting to get out of the ropes that confined him. He screamed and yelled for help, but it was no use. No one came. And to top it all off, Roxas probably wouldn't speak to him anyway, even if he got out of this hold. All he could do was throw his head back, hitting it against the gate. He would have to sit there, until someone found him. _If _anyone found him...

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Confrontations

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 4: Confrontations**

_**At the mansion...**_

__Neku laid tied to the gate still, cold, hungry, and alone. He'd been in that same spot for a little less than a day, no one had come to find him. He gave up on yelling, as no one would hear him. He gave up on trying to break free, because the ropes were too tight. The afternoon was ending, the sky moving from blue to orange. Neku grew weary, having not eaten anything. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he saw a figure walking towards him. He struggled to move and free himself, not knowing the figures intentions. However, he was surprised to find that the figure had untied him and set him free. Before Neku had a chance to run away, the figure grabbed his shoulder.

"You tell no one about this. You do, and I will make sure I take away your last breath." Neku looked up at the man with cobalt blue hair, seeing only a glimpse of his face before he ran away into the woods. He had recognized the face, remembering nothing but awful experiences from it. But, why would he free him? Was he scared of being caught and jailed? Or was he scared of having to face Roxas... Neku remembered his and Roxas' encounter at the riverbed. Roxas didn't even take a full step, and he got scared and ran away. He must have known Roxas wouldn't let him off so easy this time.

"Um, thank you... Isa?" Neku mumbled to himself, holding his wrists where the ropes had bound him. He stood up, proceeding to the woods. He already had a place in mind of where he was going: Roxas' house.

_**Meanwhile, some time before that...**_

I sat atop the clock tower for almost 3 hours, and Neku never showed. I thought we agreed to meet up here every afternoon.. First he was a no-show at my house, now this? Whatever, if he didn't want to be friends, or more than friends, he should have just said so. He didn't have to just play me like this. Fuck it, if he doesn't care, then I shouldn't either. I won't care, or at least I'll try not to..

I made my way down the clock tower and back home. I sat on my bed, holding my knees to my chest. What a summer this has turned out to be so far, right? I had to go to summer school for 2 weeks, but I made a really close friend who decided to bail on me after summer school ended, leaving me with nothing but memories of us hanging out and our kiss. It's like life itself just gave me the biggest middle finger in the universe. Thanks. I heard a voice yell from downstairs.

"Roxas! You have a visitor!" My mom yelled.

"Send them up!" I shouted back, wondering who it could be. It might have been Hayner, or Pence. Maybe Olette. I heard my doorknob turn and I looked up to see who it was. I could have sworn my eyes were decieving me, I even rubbed them to make sure, but they weren't. I narrowed my eyes as the orange-haired boy closed the door behind him. He just stood there, head down, holding his wrists.

"H-Hey." Neku muttered, slightly looking up to see me.

"Hi." I said, not changing the expression on my face. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, as I didn't know how to react or what to say. I was conflicted. I was happy and relieved to see him, but I was pissed at him, too. My hate for silences like this grew too strong to keep this up, however. "I waited for you last night," I said, "you know, when you didn't show up." Neku looked up at me with sorrow in his expression.

"Roxas, I-"

"I also waited on the clock tower, today. You know, the place where we were supposed to meet up." I saw tears in his eyes, but I was just too angry to care.

"Roxas, please I-"

"No!" I yelled, tearing up myself. "Look, if you didn't want to be with me, or even friends with me, you should have told me. Why would you play me, of all people?"

Neku walked over to my bed and sat down next to me, sobbing. "It's not what you think! I-" I quickly stood up from the bed.

"What is it then?!" I yelled, the tears broke free and fell from my eyes.

"Dammit let me explain!" Neku cried, wiping the water from his cheek. "It's not my fault, Roxas please just listen!" I tried to calm down. One part of me wanted to listen to what he had to say, but the other part wants to scream and yell and just be angry. I chose the former, crossing my arms.

"Fine." I said softly. Neku sighed, continuing with his story.

"Thank you. After I left, I ran to the orphanage to get my stuff, when Dilan and his gang jumped me again. They beat me unconscious and then tied me to the mansion gate. I was there, tied up, until about an hour ago when Isa came back and freed me. So I hurried back here." I looked at him with a skeptical face.

"Okay, if you're going to lie, then you should at least do it well." I said. "I don't think they would actually tie you up and leave you to die, and Isa does not like you, so why would he free you?"

"Roxas, why would I lie?!" He yelled, crying even harder than before. "Look!" He lifted his shirt and revealed the bruises on his abdomen, then lifted it even higher to show me his bruised shoulder. Pointing at his face, Neku showed me the bruises on the side of his face (His hair was covering them.). Finally, he held out his wrists, unveiling the rope marks around them. My mouth was wide open with awe, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "They even crushed my headphones... Now do you believe me?" He put his face into his hands and kept crying. So he wasn't lying after all. I sat down on the bed and cradled him into a hug.

"I-I'm sorry.." I breathed out with a sigh. "I should have known you wouldn't bail on me like that." Neku calmed down his crying a bit, hugging me tighter. I wish I could have been there. No, I should have been there.

"Why would I?" He sniffled. "You know I lo- I mean, I care about you too much. I don't need anyone, and I don't need anyone's attention, but yours. Why would I want to jeopardize that?" He dug his head into my chest, slowly his crying deceased.

I began to ruffle his hair to make him look up at me. I leaned in and gently kissed his lips, holding him as I did so. I pulled away and laid him onto the bed, straddling him. I leaned down and kissed him again, deepening the kiss with passion. Our tongues met, grazing each others lips. Without breaking the kiss, I stripped Neku of his shirt and then stripped away my own. I moved my way down and began planting kisses on his neck, earning moans from the boy. Neku whined as I pulled away, making me smile.

"By the way," I smirked, "I love you too." Neku smiled brightly and pulled me back down to lock his lips with mine once more. He moved his hands down my back and began pulling on the waistbands of both my jeans and my briefs. I smiled into the kiss, as I knew exactly what he wanted. I too began pulling on his waistbands, eventually pulling them down myself. The light from the sunset shined into my room, and I started thinking to myself as I continued kissing Neku up and down his body. He was mine, all mine. I wasn't ever going to let go, no, never again. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt him, or even treat him badly. I was going to give him the only thing he ever wanted from anyone: love.

The sun started to set, and my room soon became dark. I positioned myself between his legs and leaned in to kiss him once again. I ran my fingers through his hair, while the other hand caressed his well-built body. _This is one of the best nights of my life, _I said mentally to myself. I smiled at the thought, and into our sustained kiss, holding him tightly as we made love into the night.

The sun rose on a beautiful Sunday morning. I turned my head to see Neku curled up into my side, fast asleep. I grinned to myself and tried to get out of bed carefully without waking him. I was suddenly pulled back down and I felt an arm wrap around my abdomen. I looked down to see Neku gazing up at me, our eyes locking.

"I just wanted a drink." I snickered.

"Nope, you're staying right here." He laughed, pulling me down even further and digging his head into my neck.

"Fine." I mumbled. "I guess I'll just die of dehydration." I began fake-choking and coughing like I was actually dying, getting nothing but laughter in return.

"You're something else." Neku smiled, allowing me to get up and leave the room for a drink. For a minute, I thought I was still naked, but eventually realized I still had my boxers on. That would have been a very awkward moment with my mom in the kitchen. Though, she was just the person I wanted to talk to. I didn't want to talk about it with Neku in the room, just because I wanted it to be a surprise.. I sat down next to her at the kitchen table.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

_**About an hour later...**_

I crawled back into bed and wrapped my arms around my resting lover. He turned himself around to face me, rolling his eyes and giggling.

"What took you so long?" Neku questioned.

"I was just talking to my mom." I replied. I rested my forehead onto his, gazing at his face. "Y'know," I whispered, "I remember when you didn't ever smile, and when you really didn't want anything to do with me. Guess things are different now, huh?"

"There's a first time for everything." Neku replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Like last night?" I laughed, making a sarcastically surprised face.

"Shut up!" He yelled, sticking his tongue out. He's so cute when he does that.

"Unless you plan on using that thing, you should put it back where it belongs." I responded, biting my bottom lip.

"If you say so." Neku shrugged his shoulders, leaning in and kissing me. I pulled away for a breath, raising an eyebrow. That escalated quickly, but I'm not complaining. He laid back down and winced from pain, holding his shoulder.

"You alright?" I asked with concern. "We have pain medicine if you need it."

Neku shook his head. "I'm okay, just a little sore." I didn't believe him, though. He looked legitimately hurt. I was so mad at those asshats for what they did to him, I was ready to kill them all. I never would have thought that they would steep so low to actually leave someone for dead, tied to a gate. It wasn't going to be forgotten though.

"I'm still confused about something..." I voiced, gaining Neku's attention. "Why would Isa let you go?" He looked down and shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he answered, "I think he was scared that you would find out. That you would go after them. He told me not to tell anyone or else... But I did so..." Neku curled up into my chest, letting out a long sigh. I held him tightly, resting my head on the top of his.

"Don't worry." I said. "I'm going to make sure they don't ever bother you again. Ever."

"But how? I'll have to stay locked up in the orphanage to be anything close to safe." I could feel him tense up, he was just really worried and scared. I kept me and mom's conversation in the back of my head.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it. I promise." I began stroking his hair to calm him down. After he finally relaxed, I got up from the bed and started putting my clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Neku asked, giving a worried look.

"I told you, I'm going to make sure they leave you alone." I responded as I pulled up my pants and buttoned and zipped them up. I turned to him and smiled. "Now are you gonna come enjoy the show, or stay here?"

"You really think I would let you go by yourself?" He smirked, also putting on his clothes. "I might not be much help, but-"

"You don't need to be. If I can't beat them, then you run and get help." I waved my hand at the thought. "But, I highly doubt that will be the outcome." Neku smiled and I winked. Alright, so I'm a little bit cocky. Sue me.

I wrapped my hand around Neku's and we walked out of the house. We were headed to the sandlot, where Dilan and his little posy would always hang out. I could feel Neku squeeze my hand as we walked into the sandlot. Dilan turned his attention toward us and smirked.

"Oh, guess who's here, boys?" He laughed. All of them stood up and made there way towards us. Neku tensed up even more and hid behind me, refusing to let go of my hand. "Aww, Neku hiding behind his boyfriend again?" Even though I was madder than ever right now just by the sight of them, I have to admit, I did like the sound of being called 'Neku's boyfriend.' Had a nice ring to it.

"I only came to ask a question." I said calmy. "Did you hurt him?"

They whole gang laughed and Dilan spoke up. "Why? What did he tell you?"

I narrowed my eyes, trying not to lose my cool. "Don't answer my question with a question. Yes or no. Did you hurt him?" Dilan rolled his eyes.

"Look, what are you going to do about it?" He crossed his arms. "Fight us again? Because you won't be so lucky this time around."

I chuckled to myself, moving the hair from my face and letting go of Neku's hand. "I'll take that as a yes."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Forever

**Trust Me**

**Chapter 5: Forever**

I walked forward, leaving Neku behind me. Dilan did the same, invading my personal space. I coughed at the smell of his horrible breath, it smelled like pretzels and alcohol. I saw him clenching his fists, suddenly taking a swing at my stomach. His fist did make contact, and I cringed in pain. However, I quickly evaded the next incoming punch and grabbed him by the collar, repeatedly punching him in the face. I kicked his legs out from under him and threw him onto the ground head-first. I kicked him in the stomach a few times until Rolud stopped me with a fist to my face. Lifting my hand, I felt my mouth with my hand, seeing that there was a trickle of blood. I shook my head and roundhouse-kicked him across his head, regaining my balance and kneeing him in his gut. While he was bent over in pain, I clenched my fist and decked the brute right on his temple, watching him collapse to the ground. Aeleus charged at me, tackling me to the ground. I used my legs and launched him off of me, sending him flying back. I stood up and rubbed my head from the fall. I ran over to him and kicked him in the face, sitting on top of him and persistently colliding my fists into his face. I felt someone grab me by my shirt and pull me off of an unconscious Aeleus, throwing me to the surface. I looked up and saw Braig just before he kicked me in my stomach. He bent down and punched me in the face and chest continuously. I finally got a chance, and I grabbed his arm to pull myself up, wrapping it around to his back. My foot lifted up and kicked him in his back, still holding on to his arm. A cry of agony echoed as Braig fell to the ground with a dislocated shoulder, until I silenced him with a quick foot to the nose.

I looked around for Isa, wiping the blood from my lip. I turned the opposite direction and saw Neku running, Isa following not to far behind. Before I could reach them, Isa caught Neku by his hair and began dragging him away. This dude could not be serious. I felt my adrenaline pumping even faster than before, jumping in front of him and clutching his neck with my hand. He let go of Neku, using both of his hands to try to pry mine away, also gagging. I tilted my head, giving a sarcastically sad face.

"Aww, do you need air? Can you not breathe?" I smirked, squeezing my hand tighter. Though my instinct said kill him, I loosened my grip just a little, allowing him to get _some_ air. I didn't want to kill him, but I wasn't letting him off that easy.

"O-Okay, you win. J-Just let me g-go!" He stuttered. I simply laughed in his face.

"But the fun just started!" I replied, a vicious smile crept onto my lips. A hand gently grabbed my shoulder, and I turned my head to see Neku shaking his head and giving me a look. Knowing he wanted me to stop before I accidentally killed the guy, I turned back to the cobalt-haired teen and took one final swing at his head, knocking him to the ground into semi-consciousness. I grabbed Neku's hand and turned to Isa. "Oh, and thanks for freeing Neku, even though it was your own downfall." I chuckled to myself and walked back home with Neku at my side, holding on to my arm. I felt relief in knowing he was going to be safe from now on. I opened the front door and lead him into the kitchen, all that fighting made me really hungry.

"You want something to eat?" I asked him, pulling out the peanut butter and jelly.

"No, I'm okay for now. I'll just eat when I get back to the orphanage." He walked over and rested his head on the back of my shoulder. I started making a couple sandwiches.

"Why would you go back there?" I smirked to myself, this was going smoothly.

"Because I live there? Where have you been the past few weeks?" Neku laughed. I turned around to his direction, taking a bite out of my food.

"Blowing things up in chemistry with your bad ass." I responded, both of us chuckled at the memory of summer school. I leaned in and kissed him gently. "You should stay for dinner before you go back to the orphanage. Please?"

"Okay." He smiled, hugging onto me. "Only if we can take a nap first, I know you're tired." I chuckled and nodded in agreement and finished off my sandwiches, taking Neku upstairs and into my bedroom. We subsided onto my bed, pulling the covers over us and getting comfortable. Before I knew it, he was out like a light. I merely smiled as I took in the warmth radiating off of his body, relaxing until I myself eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to my mom opening the bedroom door. "Boys, it's time for dinner." She said, giving me the thumbs up when I looked up at her. "You two are just adorable." I heard her say as she walked out of the room. I grinned and kissed Neku awake.

"Time to eat, sleepyhead." I whispered, pulling him and myself out of bed. He smiled and held my hand, following me downstairs to the kitchen table. We all sat together, passing around the food and beginning to eat. Neku's face was one of pure amazement, and it was too cute. Like he had never eaten homemade food before.

"Enjoying it?" I laughed, watching as he devoured almost everything on his dish. My mom chuckled along, too.

"Yeah, I haven't had food like this in a long time. Thank you." He smiled, finishing off what was left on his plate. In all honesty, I was thinking he was going to start licking the plate clean.

"You're very welcome." Mom answered with a grin. "You can have dinner with us anytime, Neku. You're always welcome here." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my mom winking at me, and I smiled. Neku lit up at the sound of those words, and I was glad to see him so happy.

"If you're done," I began, "I have something upstairs to show you." Neku nodded and I took our plates, putting them into the sink. He followed me upstairs, where I walked down the hall to the 3rd bedroom of the house. I opened the door, turned on the light, and let him walk in. Neku turned around and cocked his eyebrow, looking confused.

"So, what did you want to show me? It's just a room." He said, not quite understanding what was going on. I started laughing.

"Don't notice anything peculiar?" I giggled, holding my hand over my mouth.

Neku shook his head. "No, it just looks like an ordinary room..." He tilted his head to the side. "Wait, are those my blankets?" Neku walked over to the bed and picked them up. "How did you get these? And my suitcase... how did it get here? What's goi-" He stopped and turned around to face me, and I had the biggest smile on my face.

"You didn't..." He muttered, not moving an inch. I continued smiling as I picked up the document off of the dresser, holding it in front me. The paper had a whole bunch of words on it, but it also had a giant red stamp that read 'GUARDIANSHIP APPROVED.' He looked speechless, and I saw a tear run down his face. "Y-You're serious?"

"Had my mom sign all the papers and stuff while we were at the sandlot." I walked over to him and smiled. "I figure we can go to the store tomorrow and get you some new headphones, too. You look different without them." All he did was stare into my eyes, tearing up.

"So, t-this is m-my room now?" He stuttered. I nodded, and his eyes opened wider than I've ever seen them. Neku gasped and embraced me, nearly knocking me over. I couldn't tell whether he was crying or laughing, I think it was more of a mixture of both.

"You're gonna make me cry." I chuckled, hugging him back. Neku lifted his head and showed his big smile, though he was still crying. I moved the hair from his face and wiped his tears away. "That's better."

Neku giggled, childishly wiping his eyes, only to have more tears run down his face. "So why did you do it?"

"So we can be together, and you can be safe." I replied. "There was no point in you living in an orphanage when you can just live with me." I leaned in and kissed him, and he cocked his eyebrow and pulled away.

"But aren't we like, brothers now?" He asked, I started laughing and shook my head.

"Not exactly," I began, "we don't carry the same DNA or genetics, for one. Second, mom's only claiming guardianship, she's not adopting you. Basically she's just giving you a place to live until you, or we, get a place of our own."

Neku smiled and nodded. "This is amazing. I can't thank you enough." My mom walked into the room to see his reaction, and Neku walked over to her and hugged her as well. He said thank you about ten times, telling her how good he was going to be. She simply smiled, welcoming him to the family and then walking back downstairs. I'm really glad she approves of this, me and Neku being together. She's very accepting. I pulled Neku back into the room and closed the door, tossing him onto the bed. I laid next to him, pulling him close.

"So, do you want to break in your new bed?" I asked, laughing and biting my lip.

"Calm down Roxas," Neku rolled his eyes and smirked, "can I sleep in my new bed before I fuck in it?" I started laughing hysterically. I was gasping for air, I was laughing so hard.

"Nah," I caught my breath, "you and your blue eyes sleep with me. My bed is more comfortable anyway. This is just your room for your stuff." I stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh.

"Whatever blondie." He chuckled, pulling me in for a quick kiss. "Let's go to your bed, then. I'm tired." I nodded, picking him and carrying him to my room. It was so cute how he was significantly shorter than me.

I laid him down in my bed and curled up next to him. I lifted my hand and fondled with his hair, watching his eyes sparkle. They no longer showed hurt or sadness, but rather joy and comfort. The sight was mesmerizing.

"It's funny," Neku broke the silence, "we have over two months left of summer. What are we gonna do?" It was a good question.

"Well... I can think of a few good things." I smiled and stole a kiss, laying my head back down. "Besides, let's not worry about that. We have forever together. Let's focus on right now." I moved my hand from his hair to his face, cupping his cheek. "I love you." I said with a grin.

Neku rested his forehead on mine, our faces only a couple inches away from each other. "I love you too." Lifting my head, I brought our lips together once more, the passion rushing through my body. I playfully bit his bottom lip, smiling and pulling myself over top of him.

"Still tired?" I asked jokingly.

"Nope." Neku giggled, pulling me back down into another kiss. You know, this has been a really great summer so far, regardless of anything negative that has happened. And to make it better, we still have the rest of summer to enjoy. I saw the sun set on this perfect day, only to realize that the sun had just risen on the rest of our lives.

**End.**


End file.
